FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional semiconductor process module 101 that performs one or more processes for fabricating micro-electronic devices on a batch of wafers. Such a conventional process module includes a set of processing tools (e.g., an implanter tool 1 105, an implanter tool 2 107 and an annealing tool 109) and a controller for each tool 111, 112, 113. The conventional controllers 111, 112, 113 are configured to operate/control their respective processing tools using baseline parameter values (e.g., process conditions). The baseline parameter values define, for example, implant (e.g., a doping level) and anneal (e.g., a peak temperature) conditions for the implanter tools and annealing tool, respectively. However, in the conventional process module 101, the baseline parameter values are not adjusted for processing one wafer to another wafer. In other words, the conventional controllers 111, 112, 113, once they begin to use a certain set of baseline parameter values, apply the same baseline parameter values to all wafers in a batch. The baseline parameter values cannot be adjusted even when undesirable variations are detected. These variations can be caused by a previous processing step or by any of the tool 105, 107, 109.
These undesirable variations are unacceptable due to ever increasing demands on fabricated micro-electronic devices associated with ultra large scale integration that require increased transistor and circuit speed, density and improved reliability. In particular, these demands require formation of device features with high precision and uniformity, which in turn necessitates careful process monitoring and detailed inspection of the devices while they are still being processed in the form of semiconductor wafers. Indeed, the conventional process module 101 is incapable of processing devices with such high precision and uniformity because it cannot reduce the undesirable variations. This results in a device yield rate that is less than optimal.